


Sugawara's Diary

by sugaonii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bitching, Diary/Journal, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, M/M, Muscles, Nipples, Other, Relationship(s), Volleyball, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaonii/pseuds/sugaonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked in on Daichi changing in the club room today and I had to stop myself from drawing a dick on his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Years

I had imagined that the first day of practice would be like first episode of _The Most Popular Girls in School_ , with Daichi and I as Mackenzie and Trisha, and the first years as Deandra. I had honestly been scared to see what the new guys were like, and now I’m a bit nervous for the future of our team. Like, we have already lost Asahi and Yuu, we can’t really afford to lack members. I need to talk to them about coming back.

There are two of them as of now, I can’t even remember their names. None of us got the chance to properly speak to them before Daichi had kicked the ginger and emo kid out for fighting. Daichi is already so good at being captain. He is hot when he’s all bossy. Maybe I'm biased.

Daichi suggested that I start this journal so I don’t bitch to him as much, and as the new school year starts I guess it was a good idea because I’ll be bitching a lot. Especially with these new first years. It might be fun, but I also might just write fanfiction about the new kids. Tanaka tried to bet money that ginger and emo will want to challenge us third years to a game to get on the team, but sadly I spent all of my money on sex toys. 


	2. Tanaka was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walked in on Daichi changing in the club room today and I had to stop myself from drawing a dick on his back.

If I had really bet with Tanaka, I would have lost a thousand yen.  It's a three-on-three. The other two first years showed up, and I finally got their names. There are four now, and now we have a complete team of six! Okay its more than six but I can't count. Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. They're a crazy bunch, Daichi told me he's excited for our new team and has a lot of high expectations. 

On the other hand, I learnt that Kageyama was previously called "King of the Court" and is a setter. I am a setter. I see some problems might arise, but as long as I get to see Daichi on the court, crouching down to receive the ball, I guess I can deal with it. ~~He has a nice booty when~~  His booty is always nice.

Daichi and I usually go home after school and study, but today when I went to use the restroom, Daichi found my journal and read it. He then yelled at me because I said I bought sex toys, and he told me that I can't lie, or say that in the first place because "it is vulgar" and "someone else might see it." But he did say he thought I was lying. That's funny though, because I actually did buy a sex toy, and just didn't tell him. I might surprise him with it one day. 

Other than being scolded by dad, we talked about convincing Asahi to come back to the team. He said that Yuu would come back to help out, they had already talked, but Yuu would only play in games if we got our ace back. That's next on the list. I miss Asahi :( I'm not sure if he misses me though because sometimes Daichi and I started making out while all three of us were studying. oops. 

Gotta go, the booty is calling. And by booty I mean my kids cuisine microwave meal.

 

 


	3. ahahh shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fricken

*****FOR MY EYES ONLY. DAICHI, IF I SEE YOU READING THIS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOVE A PENCIL UP YOUR NOSE*****

 

Frick. I've neglected my diary. I found it at the bottom of my sock drawer (there weren't even socks in it)? I honesty don't know how it got there, it was probably Daichi trying to "clean". He just throws shit into random shelves and says its clean.

Back on the topic of my diary.... I got through two days before losing it. I guess that's a new record. Mainly only because its my first diary. 

I don't think anything new has happened, other than Daichi telling me that I need to pierce my nipples. (Should I do that for his birthday?) 

Peace out sucker I'm going to bed


End file.
